The Soccer Game
by TheEvilDooer
Summary: A very crazy story of Pan and Bra watching Vegeta play soccer. And Androis 17 also tags along. ^^;;


The Soccer Game

The Soccer Game

"This is going to be fun!" screamed Bura as she and Pan were running towards the soccer net.

"Yea! And I hope to write a story!" said Pan. She had her binder and a pencil with her.

Pan and Bura got to the net.

"Hi, Daddy!" called out Bura.

Vegeta didn't answer. He wasn't exactly happy about baby-sitting. Vegeta had to baby-sit Bura and Pan because they really wanted to see him play soccer. Because of that, Vegeta had to stay in the net.

Since Vegeta really liked his daughter, he was trying to make her and Pan laugh.

"There's a soldier in the grass,

With a bullet up his ass.

Take it out, take it out.

Pull, pull. Ouch!" Vegeta was singing. Pan and Bura were laughing they're heads of.

Android 17 came to the net. He sat down next to Bura and Pan.

"Go away!" complained Pan, but A17 just ignored her.

A17 started talking about weird stuff so Bura and Pan started making fun of him. A17 kept on singing the song that Vegeta was singing and Bura couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop making me laugh!" she blurted out while laughing. She tried to get up, but she couldn't because her side hurt from laughing. "I can't get up! Aahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" she screamed as the ball was going right for her, but Vegeta blocked it easily. 

Pan was sitting near the net, trying to write a story. Her story was about two kids who ran away from home.

A17 and Bura were talking about the movie "Liar, liar".

"Have you ever seen the movie 'Liar, liar'?" Bura asked A17, but before he could answer she said. "Of course you have."

They were remembering all the funny stuff that happened in that movie. A17 was doing a scene form it.

"Shut your mouth!" screamed Vegeta annoyed and kicked A17 in the head.

A17 fell on the ground, "Ehh…". When he got up he came towards the soccer post and started making out with it.

"I love you, post. What?! You cheated on me?! Oh, I forgive." A17 was saying all kinds of nonsense. 

Something swooshed right pass Pan, but she ignored it. It was the soccer ball. That had happened 5 times already. 

A17 was saying bad stuff about Pan, So Pan got mad and started hitting A17 on the head with her binder. Every time Pan hit A17 he acted like a different animal.

"Meow! Meow! Ow! Woof! Ow! I'm a kangaroo!" A17 was saying.

A17 started chasing after Bura pretending to be Pan. Both of them started running around Pan. And it was really getting on her nerves.

"SHUT UP!!! I'M TRYING TO WRITE A STORY HERE!!!" screamed Pan on the top of her lungs.

Pan got up and started running after A17. "Get over here! You little..!" she called after A17. When she finally caught him she threw him on the ground and kicked him. "HA!"

Bura started kicking him too. But of course it didn't hurt. Because two six-year-old girls can't hurt an android who can destroy the world in a blink of an eye. 

Pan sat back down to write he story. A17 was still chasing after Bura.

"Pan! Help me!" screeched Bura all in giggles.

Pan got up and started chasing after A17, this time with a binder in her hands. She ran up behind A17, jumped up and while she was landing she smashed A17 on the head with her binder.

"Hey, Bura! Pan! Do you want to play soccer?" asked Vegeta who was getting bored of either catching the ball or watching A17 chase after Bura and Pan chase after A17.

"No thanks, Daddy!" said Bura.

"Okay! I'll play!" jumped up Pan and went into the soccer net.

The ball was heading for Pan and she was about to kick it when a guy in front of her blocked it.

"No fair!" said Pan, disappointed. "I don't want to play anymore."

Bura came up to Pan. "Pan. Let's go home." She whined. "I'm tired."

"Ok. Let's go." Pan picked up her binder and pencil and her and Bura headed home.

A17 was going after Bura, but Vegeta kicked him in the head again. "You're not going after my daughter!" A17 and Vegeta started exchanging kicks and punches, when Goku came near.

" Let's all be friends!" he said in his happy but geeky voice.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" said Vegeta but stopped fighting anyway.

The soccer game was over and Vegeta's team has won 9:6.


End file.
